Sometimes Love is all that keeps Me Going.
by Xtreme Hardyz Gurl
Summary: A romantic fic. Mandi and Kristen meet their dream dates. I'm not good at summaries, so the fic is much better than the summary. Read and Review please! No Flames!


  
Sometimes Love is all that keeps me Going.  
  
Disclaimer ~ Just to let you all know, I own Mandi,  
Emma, and Kristen. The song 'Peaches and Cream' Belongs to 112, and Matt and Jeff Hardy Belong to themselves and the WWF.  
Please R/R! No flames please!!  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up!" A voice told Mandi. It was Emma, her older sister. "Kristen has been calling all morning! She said she has some important news. Well if she doesn't stop calling soon, I'm going to go over to her house and make her stop calling!" Emma said, leaving Mandi's Room. Mandi picked up her phone. She dialed her best friend Kristen's number. "Mandi?" Kristen answered. "Yea what do you need to tell me?" Mandi asked.  
"Oh My God. You will never believe where we are going tonight!" Kristen practically yelled into the phone. "Where?" Mandi asked.  
"Tonight...you know Saturday, You are going with me to a party at Malibu. Right on the beach!"  
"Cool." Mandi said.  
"But that isn't the best part!" Kristen went on.  
"Guess who is going to be there!" Kristen said.  
"Umm...Nelly?" Mandi guessed. She wasn't sure what her friend was hiding, but she was desperate to find out.  
"No!" Kristen yelled. "WWF Superstars!"  
"Oh My God! No way!" Mandi screamed.  
Emma barged into the room. "Would you shut up? I'm on the phone with Chris!" Emma was obsessed with her boyfriend Chris. Little did she know Chris has been cheating on her since forever.  
"Okay Chris. I'll talk to you later baby. Love you too!" Emma said before hanging up her phone.  
"So what time are we going?" Mandi asked.  
"Well the party starts at 7:00, but we better go get outfits. I'll pick you up at say...11:30?" Kristen said.  
"But it's already 10:25! How am I going to get ready?"  
"You'll manage." Kristen said. "I'll be there in a little while."  
"Fine. Bye."  
They hung up.  
  
"So what are you so excited about?" Emma asked.  
"I'm going to a party."  
"So?" Emma said in a snotty voice.  
"With WWF superstars." Mandi threw in. She knew Emma was totally obsessed with Chris Jericho. She claimed he was her second 'dream date'. Mandi thought she just had a thing with the name Chris.  
"Oh My God! No Way! You have to take me with you!"  
"Sorry sis. Only two tickets." Mandi said, walking into the bathroom in her room to get in the shower.  
She took a hot shower, and wrapped a towel around her. When she walked back into her room, her sister was sitting there waiting.  
"Please let me go with you! I'll...hid in the trunk!" Emma pleaded.  
"Sorry sis." Mandi said, pushing her out of her room. "I need to change."  
Mandi quickly got dressed just in time to see Kristen pull up.  
Mandi dashed out the door. "Bye sis. Don't wait up! I might not come home." She yelled.  
Mandi was seventeen. She was turning eighteen on Monday.  
Kristen was already eighteen. "Hey girl!" Mandi yelled, as she hopped into Kristen's Jeep.  
"Sup!" Kristen Said.  
" Shhh! I love this song!" Mandi said. Mandi smiled as she turned up 'Last Kiss' By Pearl Jam.  
Mandi and Kristen sang along to it. "Oh where oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me. She's gone to Heaven so I got to be good. So I can see my baby when I leave this world"  
  
  
They finally pulled into the Mall parking lot as the song ended.  
Kristen pulled the keys out of the ignition, and they got out of the car.  
"Front row parking!" Mandi said. She was used to getting the last row at the mall. It was always packed.  
They hurried into the stores, and soon Kristen held up a shirt. "This is perfect for you!" She yelled to her friend, holding up a foxy black XOXO Camisole. The tiny spaghetti-strap top was trimmed with a feathery silver maribou ruff.  
"That looks fun, Not too Prom Night, not too clambake." Mandi said.  
"Juuuuust Right!" Kristen Laughed.  
The search for a proper skirt took about five minutes.  
** Destiny ** Mandi thought when her eyes fell on the crisp wisp of a black-and-white floral mini skirt.  
"Now for you." Mandi said, holding the top and skirt tightly in her hands.  
She quickly found a black dress. It was cut above the knee, not too long, not too short. It had red embroidery near the chest.  
"This will go perfect with your flip-flop bun." Mandi said. Kristen quickly agreed, and they walked to the checkout to buy the clothes.  
They got back into the Jeep and drove to Mandi's house.  
As soon as they got in, Emma was back with them.  
"What are you going to do with your hair?" Emma questioned.  
"Come on. It gets too frizzy. I better hide it. Being near water makes it dysfunctional." Mandi replied.  
"You are such a dip. Your hair is great. My friends spend a fortune on volumizers, perms, and tints trying to get their hair to look like yours! And you do what? Hide it under a hat, or put it in a nerd bun?  
"You like my hair?" Mandi said shocked.  
"Hello? Yes I love it. It's gorgeous. Wear it loose, Mandi."  
"No way." Mandi insisted. It will frizz so bad!  
"I'll fix you up. Come on."  
She did Mandi's hair in wildly tumbling blonde curls that spiraled onto Mandi's shoulders hiding the delicate straps of the Maribou-trimmed camisole. Next, Mandi and Kristen both did their makeup.  
By the time both Mandi and Kristen were ready to go; it was 6:00 PM.  
"Well let's go. We don't want to be late." Kristen said. Mandi nodded. "Let's take my car." Mandi said.  
Kristen nodded in agreement. They hopped into the Metallic blue BMW convertible.  
Mandi started the car and they were off.  
About 45 minutes later, they arrived. Mandi and Kristen were so psyched.  
They pulled up, and the valet-Parker took Mandi's keys and parked the car.  
Mandi and Kristen walked in.  
  
They were surprised to see so many wrestlers there. "Oh my God! There's Chris Jericho! Emma would die to see him!" Mandi squealed. Kristen nodded as they casually walked around.  
"Hey I'm kinda thirsty." Kristen said. "I'll be right back." She said as she headed to the drinks. Mandi nodded as she walked around. As she walked around, she wondered if she would see the Hardyz there. She looked around to find Kristen, when she was amazed to see her flirting with Matt Hardy.  
Mandi laughed. "It's damn well like Kristen to find the perfect guy. Me on the other hand, it would be a miracle." She thought.  
About a half-hour later, she realized her best friend had completely forgot about her. Upset, she decided to walk out back by the beach. For some reason, the ocean always comforted her. She expected to be the only one out there. After all, everyone else was too busy enjoying the party. But she was surprised to see someone walking along the beach, kicking up sand. She squinted to make-out who it was, but that was no use. She still had no clue who it was. **Maybe I should go talk to him. Whoever that is, seems kinda lonely. ** She thought. Just then the person started to walk towards her. "Hey. Why is a pretty thing like you sitting out here alone?" He asked. She looked up.  
"Oh you don't want to know." Mandi said.  
"Oh yes I do. Tell me, please." The man said.  
"Well to make a long story, short my best friend met a really hot guy, whom might I add has a hotter brother, and she is flirting like crazy with him. She blew me off. And My dream date isn't even here!" Mandi replied.  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"Why are you out here?" Mandi asked.  
"Well my brother dragged me here. He knows I don't want to be here. All the girls go for him anyway. But he is inside somewhere probably with like seventeen girls around him. And I am out here walking in the sand." The guy said.  
"Oh. Both of our nights have pretty much been bad." Mandi replied.  
The guy nodded. Mandi could not make out his face. There was no light out there.  
"I'm probably going to head home. It was nice meeting you." Mandi said, standing up.  
"Wait. Before you go, would you like to dance?" The man asked. At this time a slow song had come on.  
"Okay. I would like that." Mandi said smiling.  
The man stood up, and took her hand, leading her inside. When they got inside, Mandi got a clear view of his face. It was Jeff Hardy! Mandi gasped.  
"Is something wrong?" Jeff asked as her put his hands on her hips.  
Mandi shook her head. "Nope. Nothing at all."  
She put her arms around his neck.  
"I'm sorry you didn't get to meet your celebrity dream date." Jeff said. "Who was it anyway?" He asked.  
"Jeff, I think I see him."  
"Oh, well if you want to go meet him, I'll understand." Jeff said, loosening his grip on her.  
"No, Jeff. It's you. Jeff Hardy, I cannot believe I met you. I have been dreaming of this day my whole life!"  
Jeff was amazed. He always felt like all the girls went for Matt.  
"That's not fair," Jeff said.  
"What isn't fair?" Mandi asked.  
"You know my name, but I have not the faintest clue what yours is."  
"Mandi." She said.  
"Okay, Mandi would you like a drink?" He asked.  
"Yes. Please." Mandi replied.  
"What kind?" Jeff asked  
"Just a diet Coke." Mandi replied.  
Jeff ran over, and got her a diet coke, and got himself a Beer.  
He handed it to her.  
** He is so sweet! ** She thought to herself.  
By the end of the night, they were laughing, and having a great time. "Wow Jeff. You really made my night so much better." Mandi said.  
Jeff was stunned. He didn't know what to say. No one has ever treated him special like that. He felt that everyone treated Matt better.  
Mandi looked into his eyes. "Thanks." Jeff said.  
  
Another song came on. It was 'Peaches and Cream' By 112.  
Jeff looked at her. "Wanna dance?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Definitely." Mandi said.  
They started grinding. Kristen caught sight of it. She pointed it out to Matt.  
  
So hot, hot It's the S the L the I the M  
Let me tell you what I wanna do  
Let me show you that I'm feelin' you  
Wanna sex wanna ride with you  
Wanna taste; wanna put my lips all over you  
Can't get enough of you  
Always taken of you  
So sweet, so very wet  
So good, girl you make me sweat  
Girl I'm talkin' 'bout  
  
Matt smiled. It was about time that his brother started having fun tonight.  
  
  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean  
  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean,  
Peaches and cream  
  
Wow He is a Great Dancer. Mandi thought.  
She was grinding with him still. His body touching hers. He was running his hand up her thigh.  
  
I never thought that I would be  
So addicted to you  
On top, underneath, on the side of you  
Better yet baby inside of you  
Love the way you're just flowin' down  
And I can feel it all around  
In the front, in the back of you  
Ooh I love the taste of you  
Girl you know what I'm talking about  
  
At this point, a bunch of the wrestlers were gathered 'round, watching Jeff Hardy and Mandi. Catcalls were heard. 'Ooh' and 'Ah' was heard around. Kristen and Matt finally decided to join the circle. Little did Matt know, Kristen was going to pull him into the circle to dance.  
  
  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean  
  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean,  
Peaches and Cream  
  
Kristen Sure enough, pulled Matt into the circle, and started freak dancing with him. She was rubbing her body against his. They were almost as good as Jeff and Mandi, only Matt didn't have the moves that Jeff had.  
  
Won't stop girl you know I can't get enough  
Wanna taste it in the morning when I'm waking up  
Like peach cobbler in my stomach when I eat it up  
Got your legs around my neck so I can't get up  
See the boys 112 we from the A' (A' - shorty we don't play)  
And when it comes to eating peaches, shorty we don't play  
So all the ladies in the house  
If your peach the shit put your hands in the air represent your clique  
  
Mandi was panting. She was out of breath. Jeff was such a good dancer; it was hard to keep up with him. But everyone thought she was doing a fine job.  
  
  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean  
  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean,  
Peaches and cream  
  
Mandi was now rubbing up against him. His hands had now traveled to her lower stomach/abdomen.  
  
Oh girl I need it I gotta have it it's always on my mind  
Know what I mean Peaches and cream  
I like it in my car  
Or even in my bed  
Or baby on the stairs  
Know what I mean Peaches and cream  
  
Oh girl I need it  
I gotta have it  
It's always on my mind  
Know what I mean Peaches and cream  
I like it in my car  
Or even in my bed  
Or baby on the stairs  
Know what I mean  
Peaches and cream  
  
They were all out of breath. Jeff and Mandi were slowing down. They knew the song was coming to an end soon. Matt and Kristen were still going at it.  
  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean  
  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean,  
Peaches and cream  
  
The song finally ended. Jeff walked Mandi over to the bar. "What do you want?" He asked, offering to buy her another drink.  
"Um...Just a diet Coke." Mandi said.  
"One Bacardi with orange juice, and a diet coke" Jeff said  
"Last call!" The bartender yelled. A few people rushed over to get their last drink. "Wow this is a pretty nice house..." Mandi said in a quiet tone.  
Jeff nodded. "Yes. It's very nice."  
"Jeff! Are you ready to go?" Matt said, as he came over.  
Jeff shrugged. "I guess."  
Mandi suddenly was upset. She didn't want to leave Jeff. He was sensitive, caring, and everything she had ever dreamed of.  
"Mandi, how would you like to come to a show tomorrow night?" Jeff asked. "I would really like to see you again." It was already 4:00 AM.  
Mandi was pretty tired, but she did want to go to the show. She liked Jeff a lot. "Sure." She said.  
"Great. I'll leave tickets for you and your friend."  
"Thanks!" Mandi said.  
"By the way, where is she?" Jeff asked.  
"Right here." Mandi said, pointing to the girl standing with Matt.  
Jeff smiled. "Oh, so I was the hotter brother?" He asked slyly.  
Mandi blushed and nodded.  
Jeff flashed her a killer smile. "Are you gonna be okay driving?" He asked.  
She nodded. "I'm fine. I didn't drink all night." Then he wrote something on a piece of paper.  
He handed her the number of where he would be staying.  
"Call me as soon as you get in, I don't care what time it is. I want to make sure you can be at the show tomorrow." Jeff told her.  
Mandi nodded, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything Jeff." She said with a smile.  
Meanwhile, Matt and Kristen were exchanging a deep, passionate kiss.  
"Okay Matt, we have to go." Jeff said.  
Mandi hugged Jeff one more time.  
They left together, than headed separate directions towards their cars.  
  
  
Mandi made sure the phone number was in her purse, than started driving.  
They finally got on the highway. They were almost home. About fifteen minutes from Mandi's house, but still on the highway. Little did they know, It was raining earlier where Mandi lived, and the roads were slippery.  
They were on a highway surrounded by trees. Suddenly a deer ran out in front of the car. Mandi slammed on the brakes, but the car swerved. Mandi tried to get the car into control, but the roads were slippery. Kristen was so scared. Mandi was screaming something to her, but she couldn't hear it with the tires screeching.  
The next thing they know, the car was rolling. Thank God they had the top up. They rolled about five times before hitting a tree, and landing upside down. It was a mess. There was blood everywhere. Amazingly, Kristen escaped with a couple scratches, and gash to her forehead.  
Mandi had hit her head a few times, and was not moving. Kristen was able to climb out of the car. She got out her cell phone and called the ambulance.  
  
About five minutes later, two ambulances had appeared at the scene of the accident.  
They were able to pull Mandi out of the car.  
"She's breathing." The EMT person told His co-worker.  
"She seems out of it. She must've hit her head. Someone will need to wake her every hour to make sure she doesn't go into a coma." The other EMT worker replied.  
"Jeff" Mandi whispered.   
He checked her pulse, and hooked her up to a breathing machine for safety reasons.  
"Who can we call for this? Do you know her parent's number? And who is Jeff? " The first EMT guy asked.  
"Her parents aren't alive. She is living with her sister."  
"Can you please call the house for us. See if you can get a hold of the sister, or someone who will be able to take care of her tonight."  
Kristen nodded. She was still bleeding from her head, but right now her best friend was more important to her. She called Emma, but no one was home. She couldn't think of anyone else to call. Then she remembered Jeff gave Mandi a slip of Paper. She remembered seeing Mandi put it in her purse. She pulled out the paper, and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff answered.  
"Jeff!" Kristen screamed out.  
"Who is this?" Jeff asked.  
"This is Kristen, Mandi's friend."  
"Okay. You want Matt I'm guessing. Hang on." Jeff said.  
"No Jeff!" Kristen yelled.  
"What?" Jeff asked.  
"It's about Mandi."  
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked. He sensed the fear in Kristen's voice. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
"We were in an accident. Mandi hit her head. She needs to be woken up every hour to make sure she doesn't go into a coma. I can't get a hold of her sister, and they won't let me take care of her because I was injured. Can you just come, take us to her house, and then you can leave if you want. I know how busy you guys are." Kristen said.  
"Wait. Where are you?"  
"Well they want to take us to Saint Mary's Hospital. Do you know where that is?" Kristen asked.  
"Yea. I do. I'll see you in a few." Jeff said.  
"Thanks so much Jeff. Bye."  
"Bye."   
They hung up.  
  
"Come on Matt." Jeff said.  
"Why?"  
"I'll explain on the way. We got to get to the hospital." Jeff said.  
They ran to their car. Jeff was driving.  
He was speeding to the hospital. They arrived just in time to see them being brought into the hospital.  
"Wait!" Jeff yelled, running after them. Kristen looked at him. "Matt! Jeff! Thanks for coming guys."  
Matt looked at Kristen. Her face was all bloody. She had blood dripping out of her cut, and she would definitely need stitches.  
"Why aren't they taking care of you?" Matt asked her.  
"Mandi needs it more. I can wait." Kristen said.  
They finally got everyone into the ER to get checked.  
Kristen got cleaned up, and then got stitches. They woke Mandi to make sure she was okay. "Jeff?" Mandi said in a sleepy voice.  
"I'm here Mandi." Jeff said as he held her hand.  
They were all finally cleaned up and ready to go.  
The ER doctors gave them instructions on what to do with Mandi.  
They all finally left. Jeff carried Mandi out in his arms, and placed her in the backseat of his car. He told Matt to sit with her and keep checking on her while he drove. It took about fifteen minutes to get home.  
  
Kristen took Mandi's key, and unlocked the door.  
  
Jeff found a note from her sister on the table. It read:  
  
"Mandi,  
Hey sis. I went over to Chris' house. I'm staying there until Monday. I'll see you then.  
Much Love,  
Your Sister,  
~ Emma"  
  
Jeff looked at Matt and Kristen. "Matt...why don't you take Kristen upstairs into Mandi's room. I would feel better if Mandi was down here where I can take care of her. You two sleep up there. I'm sure Mandi won't mind."  
Matt nodded.  
Kristen grabbed four pillows from the linen closet, and two blankets. She handed them to Jeff.  
Matt took Kristen's hand, and led her upstairs.  
Jeff woke Mandi up. "Baby." He whispered. Mandi woke up. She was surprised to see Jeff in her house, and caring for her like he was.  
"Hmm?" She mumbled in a sleepy, beat-up voice.  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay, baby. You can go back to sleep now." He whispered while he put two pillows under her, and put a blanket over both of them. He was holding Mandi in his arms.  
"Jeff thank you." She said in her sleepy voice.  
"Its okay. I'm doing this for you." He said as he kissed her on her forehead.  
Before Falling asleep, Mandi whispered "Sometimes Love is all that keeps me going."  



End file.
